


Moving On

by Axion



Series: Heaven sitcom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 spoilers, Castiel's a little scared, Dean said what he wanted, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I love Claire Novak as you probably can tell, M/M, Some of the minor characters showed up briefly but they were there, This is one of the ten million ways it should end, family matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axion/pseuds/Axion
Summary: What if Dean didn't, you know, on the nail, and had an actual life. He spent two more decades, living and mourning for his love. His family did the same, but also moved on and expanded a little.The Winchester brothers and the family they built along the road. This is about family and love. Everyone has a happy ending, or as happy as it can get.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Heaven sitcom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Before Heaven

Dean stopped hunting after that day, the day they finally defeated God and became free. In fact, he stopped doing anything except drinking, eating, and walking the dog.

Sam didn’t mind it so much at first. They fought enough battles, and now seemed like a good time to take a break, but it went too far after a while. He forgot how many times he saw Dean cuddling Cas’ trenchcoat when he passed Dean’s room, how many times he picked up his drunk big brother from the floor, and how many times he saw Dean’s swollen eyes in the morning. Sam’s patience finally wore off after the fifth time waking up to the sound of Dean crying under loud Led Zeppelin songs.

Sam stormed into Dean’s room only to find the absence of his brother. He trailed the music, leading him to Castiel’s old room. Sam carefully cracked open the door and found Dean lying on Cas’ bed, holding the trenchcoat and surrounded by three empty whiskey bottles and countless beers. Miracle was sitting at the end of the bed, tilting his head in a way that reminded Sam of Castiel.

Sam quietly walked to his brother and gently put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, you have to talk to me.”

Dean didn’t move at first. Being a stubborn little brother as always, Sam would not take the silence as an answer. “This… If you keep this up, you will be dead by the end of next year.” Sam’s voice cracked up a little. “Please, I… I’ve lost a son and a friend. I can’t lose you too.”

The silence stretched for a while, but Dean finally spoke, voice trembling. “I never told you how he died, did I? That idiot…” A streak of tears ran down his cheek. “He made a deal with the empty to save Jack’s life. The price was his life. The empty would take him at his happiest moment.”

Sam nodded. “Jack told me that much.”

Dean shook his head, so Sam stopped talking and waited until Dean got his words out. “His happiest moment was…” More tears came out, but Dean didn’t seem to care. “It was telling me that he loved me. He told me he loved me, Sam. And I just stood there, didn’t say anything. I didn’t say it back. He died thinking I don’t love him back.”

Having no way to comfort his brother, Sam just held Dean close and let him mourn for his love. Miracle ran into Dean’s lap and licked away his tears, like he understood the pain.

“It’s gonna be okay, Sammy. I’m not saying Eileen can’t do better, but she’s definitely head over heels for you. God knows why. Um…wrong choice of words.” Dean said as he checked on the pot roast. The smell of pork and seasoning filled Bobby’s old house, and apparently also miracle’s mind, who was sitting beside his feet, whining like Dean was giving him the worst torture. 

Dean could hear Sam rolling his eyes over the phone. “You don’t know that. What if I somehow mess this up? What if she thinks this is too fast? What if…”

“Now shut up, you giant girl.” Dean impatiently interrupted his brother’s mumbling. “Get out of that bathroom and go propose.”

Sam went quiet for a moment, “I’m not hiding in the bathroom.” He lamely replied.

Dean smiled. “Jody, Donna, and the girls are going to be here any second now, so I have to go. Good luck, Sammy. Go get her.” He hung up before Sam could get out a response. 

They moved out of the bunker about a year ago and rebuilt Bobby’s old house. Dean took over the scrapyard and arranged a garage of his own. Sam took over Bobby’s old job, becoming a hunters’ councilor. The witchcraft Rowena taught him and the books they took from the bunker helped him out. Recently, they have been working on a hunter’s system, assigning several hunters to areas all over America and giving them a chance to settle down. They could still hunt for things that showed faces in their assigned area, but without the moving and cheap motel rooms, they could also have a day job and raise a family. 

Dean wasn’t involved in the planning much. Mostly, he just fed the guests who came to their house, and occasionally provided some suggestions from experiences. 

Sam asked him once, whether it is strange to let go of the family business. Dean didn’t say anything but put his hand on the trenchcoat he placed on the armchair. Sam went silent and never brought up that topic again.

Laughter and bickering stopped Dean’s train of thoughts. Claire and Alex were in a hot argument, as per usual, and the rest of the group was rolling their eyes, as per usual. The scene put a smile on Dean’s face. It was good to see his family happy, even if the two girls seemed like they wanted to chew each other’s heads off. 

“Hey Dean, how are you doing?” Donna launched herself into Dean’s arms, and Dean patted her back before letting go. 

“What’s for dinner, old man, we are starv- Ow!” Jody slapped Claire’s head before she could finish her sentence. Dean got the same treatment for his mocking laugh. 

Finally, they sat down by the table. The sound of forks and knives and wine glasses clicking made Dean’s heart warm, although there was a missing piece he could never ignore. 

Claire and Kaia finally settled down after the hunter system was steady and mature. They bought a house right next to Dean’s. Kaia went back to school like she always wanted, preparing herself for assisting Jody as a criminal psychologist, and Claire finally accepted the job Dean offered her. That girl was good with cars, Dean had to admit, proudly. 

In the second year they officially half-retired, Kaia proposed on Claire’s birthday.

Dean walked Claire down the aisle with Jody, and Sam and Donna were with Kaia. It was not a big ceremony because Claire hated the idea, but the whole family was here. Patience and Alex were the maids of honor for the brides, and Garth officiated the wedding. Everyone was beaming because of happiness, and possibly also because of the booze in their bodies. The little celebration was sweet, and the girls looked happy and beautiful. 

Cas would want something like this for Claire, Dean abruptly thought, as they were performing the father-daughter dance. The girl who he saved from death’s jaw so many times, the girl who he saw as a daughter, the girl who he took into their little family. But he was not here to walk her down the aisle, to give her away, or to see her so happy.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Claire wrapped him in a tight hug and told him that she missed the angel too.

Five years after they started writing their own story, Sam and Eileen decided to expand their little family. After a year of trying and ten months of pregnancy, the family of two became a family of three. 

“What do you think about John? You know, name him after Dad.” Sam held his son in one arm and his wife in another. Dean felt himself went pale but didn’t know how to object to his little brother. After all the years of fighting and arguments, Dean never thought Sam would want to name his child after their abusive father. Eileen was still weak from parturition, but she gave Dean a comforting smile and firmly rejected the suggestion. 

Dean didn’t blame Sam for forgiving John Winchester, not really. In fact, he was proud of himself that Sam didn’t know, didn’t suffer. Growing up, John never laid a hand on his baby broth because he made sure of it. He also made sure Sam never overheard the beating he received. So Sam never knew. Dean didn’t tell Eileen anything either, but she was smart enough to pick things up from the stories he told. For the thousands of times, Dean was really glad that his brother didn’t let Eileen go.

They settled on the name Robert at last. Robert Winchester had a nice ring to it, Dean thought as he held his infant nephew, just like Robert Singer had a nice ring too.

“We are thinking about adoption,” Claire told Dean on one of the nights she spent on his couch, like she always did when Kaia was mad at her and kicked her out. 

“That’s great, Claire.” Dean set two cups of whiskey on the table. “How long have you been thinking about it?”

“It’s been a while.” Claire took a sip of her drink. “We, um… We actually have already set our eyes on a little girl.”

“A girl? Really?” Dean could feel a smile spreading on his face. “I like girls. What’s she like?”

“She’s cute. About 2 years old. Nice personality, too. We have already met her twice. She laughed every time we held her. She has beautiful red hair and gorgeous brown eyes, but she can’t see. You know, kind of why she’s up for adoption.” Claire stared at her drink like it was on fire. “We… We want to name her Cassie.” 

“Cassie…” Dean gulped down his whiskey. “It’s a good name. Yeah, I like it.” 

“We wanted to ask you first, you know, if you are okay…”

“Definitely. Definitely okay. It’s nice, Claire. He… He would love it too.” Dean tried really hard to hold back his tears. After almost a decade, talking about Castiel still made him teary eyes. 

Claire smiled a little. It was not like her usual smiles, mockery and confident, bright like the sun. It was small and sad, full of sorrow. Seeing his daughter, yes, his daughter, like this, Dean felt Billie was squeezing his heart again. 

She pulled a phone from her back pocket. It was an older model but taken good care of. “I still keep this phone, cause I don’t want anyone needing help but not able to reach me. But also cause of these.” She clicked on the screen several times and handed it to Dean.

They were text messages from Castiel. Twice every week. Some were funny things Dean or Sam or Jack did. Some were asking how Claire was doing. And “happy birthday” with a little emoticon every year on her birthday. He didn’t miss once. Even when they were fighting the good fights, or fighting with each other, Cas always made sure Claire was okay.

The last one was sent right before they went into Billie’s library. 

_**Take care of yourself, Claire. I love you. ******_

********

********

“I just want you to know, you are not alone in this okay? Mourning him, I mean. We are all doing the same. I may have not loved him the same way you did, or still do, but I miss him too.” Claire wept tears off her face. “I still pray to him, hoping he would pop up in my room or something. I still go through these texts every now and then. No one had cared about me like he had. He was my dad, and now you are too. Just… Remember you can lean on me when you miss him, cause I understand.”

Dean made an embarrassing choking sound, then pulled Claire in a hug. 

“You are gonna make your kid call me grandad, aren’t you?”

“Shut the fuck up, Winchester.” 

But Claire gripped the back of Dean’s flannel shirt tighter instead of pulling away.

When Sam got the phone call, two decades had passed since the day they were finally free.

Dean was found in an alley, dead, with two other corpses. They have been dead a long time, Jody told him, but the stabbing wounds were still fresh. They were on the national missing people list too. 

If he didn’t immediately know what was going on, Jack and Rowena showing up at his house were very telling. 

“How could you let this happen? I thought you two took over for good!” Sam yelled, trashing his living room with impossible anger and fury. 

“I’m sorry, Samuel. Lucifer has these… Crazy believers. They snuck out of Hell from a secret portal I didn’t even know. And… I guess they believed, if they killed a Winchester, they could win some followers. For their crazy plans of resurrecting Lucifer.” Rowena hadn’t looked so apologetic in the long time Sam knew her. Sam felt a little bad for yelling at the woman who taught him all she knew and made him her only protege, just a little. 

He knew this day would come, if he was honest to himself. Making themselves a name like this meant they were targeted by every monster in the world. Their past put the whole family at risk. If it was not Dean, it would be someone else, another Winchester. Dean wouldn’t want that. He’d rather it had been him.

“I swear I would find out who did this, Sam. I swear.” Sam looked at his son, who did such a good job with his new power. His attitude softened.

“In this line of work… Death isn’t always goodbye, right?” He shot both of them a sad smile and wrapped his long arms around Jack. “I wish the circumstances were different, but it’s good to see you, buddy.”

Jack hesitantly hugged back. “Really? You are not mad at us?”

“No, no. You didn’t kill him. It was those sons of bitches’ fault. I’ll do whatever I can to make them pay, but now, we need to say goodbye. Just like I told you the first time. Say goodbye to Dean.”

Jack could feel tears soaking his jacket, but he didn’t say anything. He let this man mourn for his best friend, his big brother, the man who raised him.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confessed. Castiel listened. 
> 
> Oh and, Sam is the ultimate clockblocker.

Heaven was different from what Dean remembered, but that wasn’t a surprise. He expected that. His life changed drastically in the last couple of decades. And after knowing what he knew, with Jack being the new God, Dean would be lying if he said he never imagined what his Heaven would look like. 

The memory with Sam and fireworks was not his happiest moment, he was sure of that. He always thought it would be the memory with Mary and Sam in the bunker, or having a good time with Sam, Jack, and Cas, or…any memory involving Cas. But he didn’t remember the one he was staring at.

Dean studied at his reflection in the glass window. He looked young, all the wrinkles and grey hair gone, wearing a plaid shirt under his old brown jacket, and a green undershirt. His heart sank as he recognizes the outfit. It’s what he wore on the first day he met Castiel. Apparently, he would be trapped in the memory where he stabbed Cas, who he missed furiously over the past twenty years. He wasn’t sure whether it was a cruel punishment or not.

“Well, at least I made it to Heaven.”

“Yep.”

A familiar voice came from his right. Dean smiled as wide as he possibly could before he turned around, staring his surrogate father with warmth and disbelief. Bobby looked exactly the same as he remembered, with a dirty cap and vest, maybe less grumpy. 

“What memory is this?” Dean asked in confusion.

“It ain’t, you idjit.”

Hearing the familiar word was enough to make Dean getting choked up. He bit back the tears and took the empty seat.

“Yeah, it is. ‘Cause the last I heard, you…you were in Heaven’s lock-up.”

“Was.” Bobby just smiled, like he was explaining to the 10-year-old what a Djinn was. “Now I’m not. The kid of yours, before he went…wherever, made some changed here. Busted my ass out. And then he…Well, he set things right. Torn down all the walls up here. Heaven ain’t just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It’s what it always should have been. Everyone happy. Everyone together.”

Dean swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. The one who he really wanted to be together with would never be here. Happiness was a giant pile of bullshit for him, then, even in Heaven. 

“Rufus lives about 5 miles that way, with Aretha. Thought she’d have better taste. And your mom and dad, they got a place over yonder.” Bobby vaguely pointed in a direction.

The mentioning of John Winchester made Dean shiver. He knew his father was in Heaven since the night they opened the gate of Hell, but after all these years, he still wasn’t ready to face his old man. Especially after caring for Claire and Jack as his own, he didn’t think he would forgive what John did to him, ever. 

“It ain’t just Heaven, Dean. It’s the Heaven you deserve.” Bobby said as he pulled a beer from the cooler and passed it to Dean.

“So, Jack did all that?” Dean couldn’t help but feel proud of the kid. He really turned out alright, became a caring and loving Almighty, just like his angel father taught him to be. 

“Well…Cas helped.”

Dean froze. Cas. Cas helped. Cas built a part of this beautiful place. Cas was alive. Cas was alive but didn’t go see him. Did this mean…he regretted what he said? Regretted sacrificing himself for Dean cause he thought he wasn’t loved back?

He stared at the beer like it was his mortal enemy, feeling dizzy.

Bobby carefully studied Dean’s expression before he broke the silence. “You know, Cas told me everything.” He casually dropped the bomb with a smirk.

Dean jerked up his head. “What?” Blood rushed to his cheek. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, boy. You might be a good liar, but I sure as hell can see right through you.” Dean looked down again, knowing better than lying to the man who practically raised him. 

“I’ll just tell ya, it ain’t easy to get an archangel drunk. Ash and Jo slept two days straight after getting him drunk enough to spill the beans. Just glad Heaven doesn’t come with hangovers.” Bobby took a long sip of his beer, sighed at the taste. “He’s got tight lips, I’ll give him that. He didn’t alright say it, but the looks when he talked about you…Telling enough.”

“Archangel? Cas wasn’t…isn’t an archangel. You know this, Bobby. Things would be so much easier if he is.” Dean’s brows knitted together. 

“Seriously? That’s what you got? When did you become so dumb, Dean?” His surrogate father’s glance made Dean wanting to get away as quickly as possible. Spending so many years apart, he almost forgot how scary Bobby could be. He knew saying something was the wiser choice, but words stuck in his throat, so he just stared at the beer harder. Questions and self-doubts pounding in his head. 

The silence irritated Bobby, who groaned loudly and smacked Dean. “I know what you are thinking. Stop. There’s a reason he didn’t get in touch. Talk to him, like normal people do.”

“We are not normal, Bobby.” Dean winced and rubbed the back of his head. “Nothing about us is normal.”

He managed to duck when Bobby’s hand went for him again. “Go, Dean. Don’t make me say it twice.”

“Fine, fine.” Dean threw his hands up, surrendering to his more stubborn surrogate dad. “I’m going.”

Dean drove a safe 50 miles away from the Roadhouse before he stopped, closed his eyes, and started praying.

“Cas, um… I’m here. Surprise!” Dean muttered a curse under his breath. This was the most awkward start he could use. “So, come talk to me. Please? We need to talk.”

Dean opened one eye, peeking at his surroundings. There was no trace of the angel.

“Cas, get your feathered ass here please.”

“Come on, Cas. It’s me.”

“Dude, don’t be a dick.”

“Don’t make me hunt you down. This is Heaven, and I’m a soul. I don’t need to sleep or eat, and I have eternity. You know I’m a good hunter, right?”

His patience ran out after the tenth prayer. “Fine, two can play this game.”

Dean took a deep breath and spitted out the words like he was genuinely in pain. “Cas, Castiel, please come help me. I don’t know what, but something is burning inside me. That can’t be right. I’m just a soul.” He rolled his eyes as he acted. 

“Dean, are you alright?” Castiel’s gravel voice made Dean jump. 

The angel’s sudden appearance startled Dean, but the familiar sound of wings shuffling was also comforting. He hadn’t heard that sound since the angels fell. Cas must’ve got his wings back.

“I can’t believe you fell for this.” Anger rose inside Dean, overcoming the joy of knowing Castiel was alive. He turned around and locked his furious eyes on the angel. “I have been praying to you nonstop. You just what, tuned me out?”

“No, Dean, I heard every one of your prayers, but I couldn’t come to see you. Jack is a very new God, and he needs assistance. I can’t just abandon him and…” Castiel’s explanation was cut off by Dean’s confrontation.

“How long have you been back?” Leaning back to his car for support, Dean asked calmly, a little too calm for his usual temper. 

Cas looked down, twisting the edge of his trenchcoat. Finally, he replied quietly, “Right after Jack put the world back in order.”

The relief of seeing Cas doing something so human disappeared the second Dean heard the answer. “So, you have been back this whole time? And you haven’t been bothered to swing your feathered ass downstairs and tell us that, I don’t know, you are not _dead _?” Dean let out a shaky breath. “I mourned you, Cas, I spent every second of my life wishing…”__

__“Dean, I am sorry.” The angel looked everywhere but into Dean’s eyes. “Jack and I talked about this. We agreed to shut Heaven down permanently, so no angels could meddle with humans again. He asked me if I wanted to see you and Sam before we seal Heaven up. I said no.”_ _

__Castiel swallowed hard before he continued. “Before I was dragged into the empty, I told you that I… I didn’t think you would take it well.” Dean could feel Castiel breaking apart as he spoke, but he collected himself, stopped avoiding Dean’s eyes and looked up. Dean caught a trail of pain he couldn’t hide fast enough. “I guess, although I said the happiness is in saying it, and it is, I was not prepared to hear your rejection. I am sorry, Dean, for being a coward.”_ _

__They shared a moment of not so peaceful silence. Dean stared at the angel. All the anger was gone the moment Dean realized that Castiel was standing in front of him, very much alive. His heart aching from what Cas said. He couldn’t forgive himself for letting Castiel left without knowing he reciprocated the feeling, and he would be damned to not change that now._ _

__“Cas, I have to tell you something.” Dean almost whispered. He locked his eyes with Castiel, losing himself in those ocean blue eyes for a second. They are filled with fear and pain and something much more complex, “Dean, please…”_ _

__Dean interrupted him before he could say anything else, “Cas, stop, I’ve been thinking about this moment for a long time. I need to say it.” Castiel looked like he wanted to flap his wings and fly away, so Dean gripped on his shoulder, preventing him from doing so._ _

__“Just listen, will you?” He paused and shifted awkwardly on the hood of the Impala. His car suddenly felt so uncomfortable beneath him. “Man, where do I even start? Okay, do you remember about ten years ago, you took all that purgatory juice and became god?” Castiel huffed a mocking laugh, which he took as a confirmation._ _

__“After you disappeared in that river, I was in denial for weeks. I couldn’t believe you were just gone. Left me. I hoped you’d come back to me, like you always did. But then weeks after, the truth started to sink in, you know, that you are never coming back. And a part of me just…died. I felt so empty. Then, then I saw you, as Emanuel. You were standing there, so innocent, without memory and pain and guilt from the past, and for a brief moment, I forgot Sam was still crazy, and I felt…alive again. That was the happiest I’ve felt in that whole year, ever since Bobby died. I thought that was because I found a way to save Sam, but now I know, it was because of you.” Cas opened his mouth, but Dean shushed him._ _

__“Keep listening. Then in purgatory, that’s when I realized I might have some…feelings. For you. After you disappeared, I went crazy. All I can think was you. I thought they took you, the leviathans. I was so afraid you wouldn’t make it. I killed so many bastards to find you. And… I didn’t just pray to you, Cas. I prayed to God, to the angels, to every creature that might help you. When I found you, the only thing I could think of was kissing you. But I never did, because I was scared of what kissing you would make me.”_ _

__Dean took a peek at the angel on his right. Castiel’s eyes were welling up, tears running down his cheeks. Dean smiled and wiped the wetness away._ _

__“Then, when Jack was born, Lucifer killed you. I just… I gave up on everything. I gave up on Mom, and I gave up on Jack. I was horrible to him, Cas. I turned into my Dad. Bossy, giving everyone orders, and the drinking. And when we worked a case, I almost killed myself cause I don’t want to live anymore, not without you. I was so desperate to die, to find a way out. But Billie let me live. Seeing Sam’s eyes after I came back, I… I couldn’t do that to him. So I stayed. But I wished I were dead. Then… On our way back, I got that call from you. I can’t tell you how happy I was, and how many speed limits I broke. Sam was scared that I might crash the car, but I didn’t care. All I wanted was to see you. When I saw you standing there, well, I was a coward, so I didn’t say any of that. But I just thought we had time. Maybe after everything is over, I will tell you, with our toes in the sand, wearing Hawaii shirts, and drinking beers with little umbrellas. But…”_ _

__Suddenly, Dean has a sobbing archangel in his arms. He hugged back, embracing Castiel tight like he always wanted to._ _

__“Then you told me you loved me and died on me, Cas.” Dean couldn’t keep his tears at bay, thinking of the day he lost the angel. He buried himself in Castiel’s shoulder, letting the tears soak the angel’s clothes._ _

__“Who fucking does that, you son of a bitch. I went through all the lore I could get my hands on, but nothing came up. And I prayed, and I prayed, and I prayed. To you, to Jack, even to the Empty. But nobody answered. I almost gave myself alcohol poisoning before Sam dragged me out of your room. The two decades I lived without you felt longer than the forty years I spent in hell. And you weren’t there to grip me tight and raise me from perdition again. You left a Cas-shaped hole in my heart that no one can fill. Do you know how broken you left me, you asshole?”_ _

__Dean’s voice was too choked up to say anything more. For one moment, they were just holding each other in the lovely autumn afternoon. The wind breezed through the leaves, and the rustling noise interrupted the silence. He took a deep breath before he whispered the magic words in the angel’s ear, “I love you, Castiel. I’ve been in love with you since you said ‘we are making it up as we go’ at Chuck’s house. I love you with my life.”_ _

__Castiel buried his face in the warmth of Dean’s neck and whispered back._ _

__“I know.”_ _

__A sharp laugh escaped Dean’s throat, breaking the sweet moment. “Did you just Han Solo me?” Dean pulled away and stared at the angel, _his angel _, in disbelief.___ _

____Castiel’s eyes were red from the crying, but a soft smile climbed on his face. “Charlie said you’d like it. She said you are a big nerd who’s secretly in love with Star Wars.”_ _ _ _

____“Damn it, that girl.” Charlie’s name put a grin on Dean. “I sure am. And I’m not so secretly in love with you too.”_ _ _ _

____Slowly leaning in, Dean covered the angel’s lips with his own, softly tracing the shape of his dry but warm mouth. That’s when Dean heard an annoyingly familiar voice behind him, “Am I interrupting something?”_ _ _ _

____Castiel and Dean broke apart, startled by the intruder. Dean hooked his arm around Castiel’s waist, keeping him close._ _ _ _

____His little brother was wearing the clothes when he proposed, which Dean remembered vividly because Sam had torn both of their closets apart, looking for the perfect outfit. He stared at them before snapped out of it. “I’m sorry, guys! Jack said you two waited a very long time, and he can keep Eileen company when we meet again. He wanted us to have some spa-” He paused when he slowly realized the truth. “What the hell? Jack tricked me to walk into…this.”_ _ _ _

____Cas frowned and blinked in confusion for a few times, then let out a knowing groan, “I am not letting Gabriel and Balthazar take Jack on some uncle-nephew bonding trip ever again.”_ _ _ _

____With their faces only inches away, Dean saw red crawling up the angel’s neck the first time in the decade they spent together. He couldn’t help but drop a kiss on his angel’s cheek before turning to his giant of a brother and pulling him in a tight hug._ _ _ _

____“Hey, bitch.”_ _ _ _

____“Jerk.”_ _ _ _

____Sam dragged his best friend and maybe future brother-in-law in the hug too. Surrounding by the warmth of family, Dean felt relaxed first time in a long time. His happiness returned to him, after all._ _ _ _


End file.
